mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Entbrat
"The complex combination of elements that produce an Entbrat result in a truly gentle giant. This massive monster's great bellow vibrates the particles of the world from the clouds in the sky to the stones in the ground. Entbrats are not notably intelligent." Description The Entbrat is an enormous humanoid monster. Characteristics include a cavernous mouth, curved horns, a leafy mane, beady eyes, ape-like four-fingered hands and feet, and limited intelligence. In spite of its four element heritage, this monster has the strongest affinity with the Plant element. Its shaggy mane of leaves travels down its arms and gives the impression of a beard under its chin. The Entbrat has two sets of horns; two tiny vestigial growths above its eyes, and two massive curved horns emerging from either side of its head. These larger horns have the consistency and texture of tree bark, and will occasionally sprout leaf growth. Its thick belly and trunk-like legs are lightly covered by a moss-like fuzz. It sways back and forth to the rhythm of an island's song, swinging its heavy arms. While singing, it will sometimes shut its eyes and clench its fists to deliver a particularly powerful note. Song The Entbrat's contribution to an island's song is a loud, bellowing vocal line, recognizable by its rumbling quality and sustained notes of length. Breeding The Entbrat can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Earth, Water and Cold. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed an Entbrat: * Shrubb and Maw * Oaktopus and Drumpler * Furcorn and Fwog However the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of successfully producing an Entbrat. Possible combinations: * Clamble and Toe Jammer * Bowgart and Noggin * T-Rox and Potbelly * Pummel and Mammott Like all Quad Element Monsters, Enbrats are hard to breed and these combinations may result in a parent monster as offspring instead. Please see the Breeding Structure page for some discussion of which combination is "best". Do note the following: * Clamble, Bowgart, and Pummel have 12-hour breed times * T-Rox is 8 hours * Potbelly is 2 hours * Toe Jammer is 1 minute and Mammott is 2 minutes * Noggin is 30 seconds Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Thomas has got one of these. LEVEL 7. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Mammott (smile).png|Mammott|link=Mammott|linktext=Mammott Flappy Flag.png|Flappy Flag|link=Flappy Flag|linktext=Flappy Flag Guitree.png|Guitree|link=Guitree|linktext=Guitree Babayag Tower.png|Babayag Tower|link=Babayag Tower|linktext=Babayag Tower Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Mammott *Flappy Flag *Guitree *Babayag Tower Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes The Entbrat will also harmonize with his partner if you have two of them on your island. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters